New life, New guy, New war, NEW POWERS?
by femaleodd
Summary: Marie moved in with her aunt and uncle after a night of horror. Now she has a crush on the same guy as her cousin. What's worse is that he may like her too. DannyxOC
1. Chapter 1

if you're gonna totally trash my story without reason get out of here. but i do except constructive criticism. i need ideas for inprovement anyways because i'm using it for an assignment for english.

* * *

The blond girl stared at the door to her new home in apprehension. The only reason why she was here was because her mom was declared unfit to raise her and her sister and their dad was in jail. All of it had happened not very long ago. Her emotional wounds were still very fresh and she was in need of some sympathy, even if she didn't admit it.

She knocked on the door. She heard a thud and then, "Coming!" from inside the house. Then, the door opened to reveal her cousin, Allyson.

"Oh, hi. Mom and dad said that you'd show up sometime this week. They're not here right now." Ally said.

"Ok."

"You'll be in the room next to mine."

"That's...great." The girl forced a smile. She found her cousin annoying at best.

"You can decorate it however you want. Mom and dad know that you're an artist. They'll buy you whatever you need. And if all your clothes are like that, you might want to get a new wardrobe." Ally stared at her cousins' clothing as if she'd rather run around naked than wear what her cousin was wearing.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" The girl almost death-glared at her cousin.

"N-nothing, but why would you want to wear all black all the time?"

"Ally, I don't wear all black. My bras and underwear are colorful."

"Marie, no one sees those."

"So?"

"Why don't you wear colors that show off your personality?"

"Do you know of any colors that scream wild, evil, and crazy?" Marie grinned evilly, her blue eyes shining.

"Are you saying that I can give you a wardrobe makeover?" Marie nodded. "Yay!" As Ally hugged Marie, a portal opened and they were both sucked in

* * *

ok please review. i like reviews 


	2. Chapter 2

so i gave up on giving you guys an exclusive extended edition. it was just going to be too tiring. but don't fret. it's still action packed and everything. it's just shorter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh crap." Danny said. He has not planned on someone else appearing along with Ally.

Marie then noticed that they were no longer in her new home. They were now it what looked like a park. Then she looked right at who had spoken.

"Oh my god! You're that one guy from that one show!" Marie shrieked pointing at Danny.

"Wow, you're very descriptive." Ally said sarcastically.

"Who is she?" Danny asked Ally.

"Marie, my cousin."

"Ok." Danny said. Then, Marie freaked out.

"You're Danny Sinclair from that Greatest Kid Magician show!" Marie shrieked, jumping up and down while waving her arms around frantically. She stopped jumping and clapped her hands. "I'm so smart! I knew I recognized your sexiness from somewhere!"

"Your cousin is definitely a threat to my sanity." Danny said to Ally.

"You try being related to her."

"Danny's too sexy for his shirt, too sexy for his shirt, so sexy it hurts." Marie sang dancing horribly.

"I think that we've already established that you think that my best friend is hot." ally said sharply, almost to the point of sounding jealous.

"She said that I'm sexy." Danny pointed out.

"Whatever. It's the same thing." Ally said in the same sharp tone.

"I think that someone's jealous." Marie said in a mocking tone.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I can freely say that he's hot, while you can't."

"Whatever. I could say that he's hot if I wanted to."

"Even if you wanted to, you wouldn't because you're too afraid of ruining your friendship." Ally obviously got annoyed at this comment. She turned to Danny.

"Danny, could you teleport her back to our house?"

"Sure." Then, Danny used his magic to open another portal. Marie was sucked in and she was gone.

"Sorry about Marie. She's kind of crazy." Ally apologized.

"Yeah she is. But it's ok."

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't like her." Ally said her voice sounding a bit hopeful, as if she didn't want Danny to like her cousin.

"I actually like her. She's kind of cool." If Danny picked up on the hopeful sounding part of her voice, he chose to totally ignore it.

"You don't like her, like her do you?" Ally said in a small voice.

"No. I barely even know her."

"Well, you might want to teleport me home before she breaks something."

"Yeah." Then, Ally was gone.

* * *

so yeah. now you know where they went. there's 4 more chapters. maybe five or six if i flesh out a few of them. review. that's all i ask. even if it's negetive. 


	3. Chapter 3

well, i was thinking about just putting up a author's note saying what's at the end of the chapter but after i checked my email and saw the PM from disneyqueen i decided that it wasn't smart to leave you guys hanging. so yeah. on to the story.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Marie woke up late compared to when she normally woke up. As soon as she opened her eyes she started to freak out. That went on for a few seconds until she remembered that she was at her new home. With that thought, she got out of bed and walked across her room the bathroom.

In the bathroom she was getting ready to take a shower when she realized that there were three doors to the bathroom. One from her room, one to the hallway, and one to a mystery room. She opened the door to the mystery room a crack to peer into it.

It was obviously a guys' room. It wasn't messy like the only other guys room that she had seen, which almost surprised her. When it dawned on her that it was Danny's room, she closed the door. She had this strange feeling that eventually she'd be in that room with permission. (a/n: a slight reference to the sequel of this story i guess. i dunno)

The next day Marie was painting her room with the dark blue paint that she had boughten the day before. The music that she was listening to was so loud that she didn't even hear when Danny entered the room.

"Can I help?" He asked. Marie jumped about a foot into the air. When she turned around it was obvious that he had scared her. When her eyes locked on him, they narrowed into little slits. She was mad.

"You...jerk."

"Sorry." He laughed. With that she flung paint in his direction. And the paint it its target.

It was Danny's turn to be surprised. "Oh, this means war." He walked over near Marie and grabbed a paintbrush, dipped it in paint, and covered Marie's shirt in paint with one swift stroke. Marie retaliated and soon they were both covered in paint. At this point, they were both laughing their heads off.

"Give up!" Danny managed to say in between spurts of laughter.

"Neverrrrr!" Marie shouted.

"Fine then, I give up." The paint war stopped. They both looked at themselves, the walls, and each other.

"I think that we have more paint on ourselves than we do the wall." Marie said visibly holding back laughter.

"Me too." They were standing only inches apart. Suddenly, their faces started to drift closer to each other's. It seemed as if their lips were magnetized and they were destined to meet.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked as she came into the room. She hadn't seen Marie and Danny almost kiss. Now there was no evidence of it happening because there were feet in between the two.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time. They glanced at each other and blushed.

"You two are going to get in trouble."

"That sucks. I haven't been here for a week either." Marie said.

"Well, I'm going to go do my homework." Ally left the room. Marie started to leave and stopped by the door.

"I'm...going to go see if she needs me to explain something." Then, she rushed out of the room, leaving Danny by himself.

* * *

note: This will be the final chapter for a while. i will eventually extend this chapter because i cut out a lot of it, but right now i have more important things to worry about than my writing. i hope you guys all understand. though if you want to talk to me about this story or something my email is in my profile and i have AIM, yahoo, and msn messangers. so review. yeah. 


	4. Chapter 4

okay i told DQ (disneyqueen, not dairy queen) thati would probably update tommorow a week or so ago but it wouldn't let me. and then i got grounded. and yeah i've had a lot change since i last updated. pm me for full details but let's just say one thing...never in a MILLION years did ithink taht what happened to me would happen...just in case you've got the bad idea, i'm not pregnant...that's not even legal for me yet...justa couple more months...and then...i dunno...on with the story...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"It's nice to know that I funded a paint war." Ally's dad said. He was mad about what Danny and Marie had done earlier. Of course, they had left out the part about their almost kiss.

"Uncle, we're really sorry." Marie almost pleaded. She couldn't have an argument start. Not now, not ever.

Ally's mom tried to smooth things over but it just made things worse. It got so bad that Marie had to leave the room. She dashed up the stairs and burrowed into a cocoon of pillows and blankets.

Danny and Ally hadn't been far behind her. Ally also dashed into her room to do the same thing as Marie had. Danny opened the door to Marie's room to see what was up with her.

You could hear furniture crashing to the floor downstairs but in Marie's room the sound was like a whisper in a crowded room. The sound was obsolete over the pitiful sounds of Marie crying. Danny was puzzled at why she was doing this but he decided to comfort her anyway. He found her amongst her cocoon and hugged her. She hugged him back as her cries slowly faded to whimpers. She sat up and wiped away her remaining tears.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Why did you freak out so badly when your aunt and uncle started fighting?" He asked.

"My past." Marie's tone said that she was still hurting from it.

"Ok." Danny decided to leave it alone. "Just so you know it, I'll be here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks again." She hugged him again, glad that she had someone who truly cared.

* * *

this chapter will have a lot more substance to it when i actually edit it from the english assignment version...yeah...only 6 chapters for now...later i'll delete this one and post them edited one or just post the edited one as a different story. one things for sure the ending won't suck quite so bad...the endings totally cliched...just a warning...2 more chappies til the end... 


	5. Chapter 5

ok so i'm ungrounded...for just tonight i think...but you guys will get the last 2 chapters tonight as a special thanks for waiting so long...btw...i got a 100 for this story in English...so YAY!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

After everything calmed down Danny, Ally, and Marie were painting Marie's room. Ally was making fun of Marie's music taste, calling it warped.

"You''ll be saying that I have a warped music sense when I shove this paintbrush up your-" Marie was cut off by Danny.

"Keep it PG!" He screamed.

"I was going to say nose!" Then, a song came one that almost matched the mood at that time. At first only Marie was singing but Ally joined in on the second chorus and Danny joined in on the third.

"When am I going to start school?" Marie asked.

"Sometime next week. Mom thinks that you need some time off school." Ally said, " Let's just hope that you don't get picked on as much as I do."

"You know, I could scare your bullies a way from you. With the help of Danny and his magic of course."

"How?"

"I'll dress up like I was dressed the other day and pretend to put spells on people. Then, Danny uses his magic to make the spells happen."

"But what about Max? What if he's hanging out at your school?" Danny asked.

"Why would he be hanging around a school of non-magic teens?"

"You have a point."

"Exactly."

Marie collapsed on the couch at 4 in the morning. She had been working on details on her walls and doors. As soon as she got comfortable, she was asleep.

It didn't seem like she was sleeping for more than 5 minutes when she was woken up by bright lights in the kitchen. She looked to she who it was. It was her uncle.

She went out into the kitchen and talked to her uncle. He apologized to her for what he said earlier, but it didn't matter much because he just got her mad at him again when he said that she was bipolar.

* * *

umm...yeah you can review for this chapter but the next chapter is going to be up shortly anyways...so yeah... 


	6. Chapter 6

total amout of time it took me to type this story the night before it was due: like 7 hours...tries to get it to print correctly:at least 10...grade: 100...amount of time to tries to grade ratio: 7hrs/10tries/100prct...overall analysis: the 7 hours and million tries were worth it...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

It was a week later and Marie was getting ready for her first day of school. She was willingly making herself a social reject but she didn't care. Much. She cared a little but that was for lunch purposes. It wasn't fun to sit by yourself during lunch.

She was going to be a reject for quite a while. It would take a week for the strangeness to blow over and longer for her to make friends. She was shy to the point that she wouldn't talk t someone unless they talked to her first.

'Oh well.' She thought. 'Tis the story of my life.' She picked up her towel and walked into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, she saw something that made her drool and scared her at the same time. When she opened the door she saw Danny without a shirt on.

"Um...hi?" Marie was at a loss for words. She was momentarily stupefied.

"Oh. Hi Marie." Danny said, not making any move to grab his shirt which was laying on the floor next to him.

"Aren't you going to put your shirt on?"

"Why should I? You seem to be enjoying the view." Marie blushed.

"Come get me when you're out of the shower and dressed." Marie said as she left the room.

At school Marie/Danny put jinxes on almost every guy in the school except for the goth guys and the anime freaks that Marie befriended. She had fun her first day of school except for the run in that she had when she got home.

When she walked in the door, Max was there grinning evilly. Danny was nowhere to be seen. Ally walked into the door right behind her and bumped into her where she stood.

With a puff of smoke, a ring appeared on Marie's finger. It was a magical ring which sucked the magical powers out of the person who was wearing it.

Max laughed like the evil guys from the movies do. " I have your powers now!"

"No you don't. I'm not really magic." Marie said. "Those weren't my powers."

"That's right." Danny said as he came down the stairs. "They were mine."

Max seemed to be at a loss for words. And he never got to say any because at that moment, Danny used his magic to poof him away so he couldn't hurt any of them.

Marie started to tug at the ring on her finger but it wouldn't come off. Ally grabbed the ring and pulled it off.

"Only someone other than the person who is wearing the ring can take it off." Ally explained.

"I'm hungry." Marie said. Then, a floating plate of macaroni and cheese appeared.

"That ring must've brought up some deeply buried magical powers." Danny said.

"Oh cool." Marie said.

"Yeah." Danny said. Then, without warning, he walked over to Marie and kissed her. Ally stormed up to her room. Neither of the two left behind appeared to notice it.

"I'm glad that Max didn't have time to do anything bad to you." He said. His forehead was resting against hers.

"Me too. I mean-"

"I know what you mean." Then, they kissed again.

* * *

note: i hate the ending...but at least it's not the real ending...and there's a sequel...it'll be written sometime...it's really good so far...ok so the first chapter is good...very dramatic though...and i have to say that Ally is the closest thing to a real bad guy in the sequel...but you'll see why in the extended version of this story...so yeah wait for that...and then wait for the sequel...and wait for me to finsh ranting...and i'll wait for someone to hand me my weight in ice cream cause i'm depressed...i'm stupid too... 


End file.
